Artist Battle
by Enkelii chan
Summary: "El arte es algo que debe perdurar y ser inmortal" decía uno. "El arte es una explosión!" decía el otro. Cuando tienen que competir dos ideas diferentes... ¿Quien es mejor? y ¿Quien se queda con el premio?
1. I

Para el Foro de Retos: Pedir es Gratis escribir es cosa tuya.

Un reto de **Katsumi of Doom.**

**Esta es el reto:** "Un poco dificil, creo :/ Sería un **SasoOCDei**, la OC podría quedar con cualquiera de los dos al final, que sea de la preferencia del que acepte el reto. Digo difícil porque escribir OC & no caer en el Mary Sue es un reto u_u Hablo explícitamente: que **no** sea Mary Sue. Puede ser UA o Canon, como sea. Pero, aunque amo el Sasodei, en este caso no creo que debería haber por la OC. Romance debe ser el tema central, pero peude haber Angst, Drama, Comedia (sería genial con comedia! xD), Horror, también! (?)"

Atenganse a lo que viene =D

Ok,** NO** abandone el reto, … dijeron fic largo no? Bien, recuerden no SUGERIRLE a Dream escribir algo largo. Porque entonces lo hará largo. Y dije, a pues lo escribo todo primero, y luego ya lo público.  
Además tenía dos ideas, ¬¬ una cómica y una dramática. Esta es la cómica. =D  
Espero que el contenido compense mi ausencia y GRAN retardo. 12 capítulos. En 12 semanas habré terminado de subirlo.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Narración  
_Flashback_  
_Dialogos_  
__Pensamientos__

Artist Battle

Capítulo I de XII – Llegada.

By. Dream Fighter 1556

.

* * *

.

Esta era la escena una noche antes:

Es un salón grande, pintado con un fondo amarillo claro, y piso blanco y brillante. Las lámparas bridan una perfecta iluminación a lo que parece la zona de arte.

Claro así se vería el salón, si no fuera porque todas las paredes del perfecto amarillo, estaba cubiertas con dibujos y pinturas de diferentes estilos y artistas.

Y el suelo, lleno de pintura, grandes manchas que dejan ver que ha habido discusiones entre ideas, y conceptos. Colores derrumbados por doquier.

La única parte intacta pertenece a las lámparas, porque sin luz no se puede trabajar.

Alrededor del salón hay numerosos cuadros, y obras en escultura. Todas son de una impecable belleza, pero resaltan dos tipos de estilo.

Uno de ellos, es delicado son principalmente cuadros hechos a base de acrílicos y acuarelas. Cosas suaves y fluidas. Que representan la duradera existencia del arte, que este debe permanecer para siempre en un solo lugar, y con un solo significado para ser bello. Es un tipo de arte calmado, como un cuadro de una puesta de sol color oro rubí vista desde una alta montaña, con los prados de Japón que verdes ahora adquieren un color esplendido y admirable.

El segundo sin embargo. Es explosivo.

Es una denotación de la energía que hay en la vida, puesta en esculturas y dibujos a lápiz, colores y pastel. Con principalmente colores enérgicos como el rojo sangre, amarillo brillante y naranja. Una extraña mezcla de juventud madurez, energía y explosión. Cosa difícil de lograr, porque da la impresión de que el artista de las obras, les dio movimiento y vida. Y con solo mirarlas irradian energía, calor y pasión.

Algo extraño.

Y para variar.

Los dos artistas estaban allí.

_ ¿¡Quieres apartar tus porquerías de mis obras de arte!  
_ ¿¡Porquerías? Tú quita tus piezas deformes y carbonizadas del salón, opacas mi arte.  
_ Teme… ¡No están carbonizadas! ¡Es una explosión en todo su esplendor! No como tus aburridas obras que están todas flacuchentas y aburridas.  
_ No sabes apreciar el arte Deidara, y deberías tener más respeto por tus mayores.  
_ Te respetaré el día en que me demuestres que sabes pintar, pero como ese día no va a llegar…- rió por lo bajo.  
_ ¡Te escuché Deidara! Como si tú supieras en verdad hacer arte, tus piezas son deformes, parecen el vomito de alguien que acaba de comer un bote de salsa mezclado con mostaza.  
_ ¿¡Qué! ¡Ven aquí y repítelo en mi cara Sasori!

Entre insultos e insultos.

Desde que se conocieron.

La verdad eran buenos amigos:

El día que se conocieron, fue como cualquier otro dentro de la academia de Bellas Artes de la ciudad.

_Sasori era un apreciado estudiante considerado prodigio en el lugar, cabello rojo encendido y unos ojos inocentes y pasivos de color café. También era codiciado entre las mujeres que estudiaban allí y porque no, algunas maestras. Bello artista, bellas obras. Con su lema "Una verdadera obra de arte debe durar, y ser inmortal"_

_El salón a su cuidado, era impecable, todo completamente repleto por sus obras. Se pasaba toda la tarde allí, haciendo lo que más le gustaba: pintar. La galería y el salón eran suyos, puesto que el director consideraba que necesitaba espacio para todas sus obras._

_Hasta que un día:_

__ ¡¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? – gritó._

_Temprano al mediodía, llegaba para iniciar una obra que había soñado. Le tomaría un tiempo completarla, pero sería grandiosa._

_Hasta que entró en el salón y encontró un desastre en donde alguna vez estuvo su santuario: Manchas amarillas, rojas y naranjas en las paredes y suelo. El techo manchado de rayas hechas con colores pastel(1) de tonos rojizos y negros. Las pocas ventanas abiertas con un penetrante olor a fijador de pintar por todo el lugar. Y lo más importante: todas sus obras arrumbadas en un rincón, como si fueran vil basura._

__ Ah Sasori, llegaste – se volteó de inmediato para recibir al director.  
_ ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡¿Quién fue el monstruo que hizo esto? ¡Mi arte esta…!  
_ Sasori – dijo el director; era un hombre alto de pelo naranja y voz profunda _ Recuerdas que te dije, que estábamos escasos de salones; pues el número de estudiantes creció hace poco, y bueno, e de admitir que no eres el único genio que hay en la academia. A partir de hoy compartirás salón con alguien.  
_ ¡Pues es alguien arrumbó mi arte como basura en la esquina! ¡Mire! ¡Además el salón se volvió un asco!  
_ Ese salón ahora puede funcionar como un santuario para el arte – dijo una voz desconocida para el pelirrojo – ahora se ve bien, antes era demasiado aburrido._

_Era alto, y seguramente unos años menor que él. Su cabello era largo de color amarillo y estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Podría parecer una niña, porque además traía una considerable parte del cabello cayendo sobre su ojo de un azul brillante. Vestía como un vil adolescente de la calle, sin nada mejor que hacer…  
_ Mi nombre es Deidara, yo seré tu competencia._

_Sasori guardó silencio un momento._

__ Director Pain, ¿Voy a compartir salón con una niña?_

_...  
_

Si, eran muy buenos amigos.

Se hacían críticas constructivas el uno al otro:

__ ¿Cómo puedes pintar con todo el cabello en la cara?  
_... Cht… teme… - detuvo sus trazos. - ¿Cómo es posible que no te regresen al kínder?, tienes cara de niño de primaria y no sabes nada de arte  
_ Sabes yo creo que te equivocas de baño, deberías entrar al que dice "mujeres" no al de hombres.  
_ ¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?  
_ Deidara, no es correcto que una señorita levante la voz de esa manera.  
_ No es correcto que dejen entrar bebes a una institución de calidad._

_. . ._

__ ¿Pintaste un hot dog? – preguntó Sasori una vez  
_ ¡No es un hot dog! ¡Es arte!  
_ Parece un Hot Dog, mira… veo claramente la cátsup y la mostaza. – señaló con los dedos unos difusos trazos color amarillo y rojo pasando su dedo sobre ellos, pero. La pintura seguía fresca y embarró los colores arruinando la obra.  
_ ¡Bastardo!_

_. . ._

__ ¡Deidara! – gritó una mañana Sasori.  
_ ¿Qué ocurre bebe? ¿Perdiste tu chupón?  
_ ¡Temee! ¡Arruinaste mi obra!  
_ ¿Eh? ¿Yo? – preguntó sarcástico, el rubio y se acercó a donde estaba su compañero. Sasori estaba estupefacto mirando su más reciente cuadro de un par de bailarinas de ballet sobre un largo imitando a un par de cisnes. La expresión de las bailarinas era seria el día anterior. Ahora… tenían una cara feliz pintada con crayón rojo. Al puro estilo de una niña de secundaria.  
_ ¡Lo arruinaste!  
_Al contrario, se veían muy aburridas, como tú así que les pinte una linda sonrisa. – sonrió Deidara a modo de venganza.  
_ ¡Eres un maldito! _

…

Cabe decir que esa última escena se repitió en varias ocasiones, Deidara "alegrando" los cuadros de Sasori, y Sasori pasando su mano sobre las frescas obras de Deidara.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

A la mañana siguiente:

Llegó al salón, y encontró a Deidara, con una enorme cantidad de pelotas de pintura, y una gran lona blanca pegada en la pared.  
_ Buenos días Sasori  
_ ¿Ahora qué estás haciendo? – dijo hastiado  
_ Estoy intentando nuevos estilos, además este es divertido, hay que aventar las pelotas de pintura, a la lona, y hacer arte. Es explosivo…  
_ Hnn – negó débilmente con la cabeza y se dirigió a su lado del salón para trabajar.  
- Ah, apropósito Sasori, empecé hace poco a jugar con la pintura, puede que tu basura se halla manchado un poco.

¿Un poco?

¿Qué es un poco?

Para Deidara son unas cuantas gotas encima de los cuadros. "inofensivas"

Pasa Sasori, eran una plasta que arruinaba su arte por completo. Y no fue solo un cuadro, sino varios, _ ¡Que rayos! -incluso en uno de ellos estaba pintado "Sasori es un bebe" con color rojo.

Ese fue el limite, tomó la bola de pintura más cercana que tenía y se la arrojó a Deidara, directo en la cara.

Y dio resultado. Dio de lleno en su cara y cabello, dejándolo pintado de azul eléctrico.  
_ Maldito bastardo – dijo antes de arrojarle pintura amarilla a Sasori.

Y así comenzó la batalla.

Bolas de pintura volando de extremo a extremo del salón, pinceles y pedazos de hojas terminaron botados por doquier. Las paredes si antes estaban manchadas ahora estaban completamente teñidas de otro color.

O colores más bien.

Azul, verde, amarillo, rojo, morado, rosa, negro, blanco… infinidad de ellos.

Incluso el techo y varias obras de las ya existentes estaban transformadas por los colores.

_ ¡Eres un bastardo!  
_ ¡Cállate señorita!  
_ ¡Bebe!

Y siguieron aventándose pinturas y objetos a lo largo de unos veinte minutos.

Sasori ya no era pelirrojo, ahora tenía el cabello como la bandera de Francia: rojo, blanco y azul. Y su cara estaba manchada de pintura rosa y amarilla, su ropa… bueno, era verde… originalmente, era negra.

Deidara por su parte, era una extraña bandera nueva, amarilla, azul, morada y blanca. Con la cara completamente verde como marciano. Y su vestimenta, que en la mañana era blanca y azul, ahora era roja y naranja.

Las obras de arte estaban arruinadas, salvo algunas que estuvieran recargadas contra la pared. El resto se había arruinado por completo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Se escuchaban leves murmullos desde el umbral, y unos segundos más tarde… ambos artistas voltearon a ver a su vista. Detuvieron todos sus ataques en seco. Y una cara de espanto se les dibujó automáticamente.

Era el director.

Venía platicando con una joven, pero dejo de hablar al ver el salón multicolor de sus alumnos.

Todo quedó en silencio.

El director paseó la vista por el lugar, miró el techo, las paredes, las obras de arte, a los artistas, el suelo…

La joven, abrió mucho los ojos cuando se encontró a los artistas a punto de arrojarse a si mismos más pintura. Incluso abrió la boca.

Ella era bajita, de piel blanca-rosada, y cabello color zanahoria, largo hasta la cintura y desgrafilado, con ondas en las puntas; lo traía casi suelto por completo, solo una parte recogida, sobre su frente había peinado hacia atrás el fleco y lo sostenía con pasadores. Sus ojos eran de un verde limón excesivamente brillante, con el mínimo maquillaje. Vestía con una playera sin mangas color café tipo chaleco, con otra blusa blanca debajo. Un pantalón café de corte recto que le llegaba debajo de los talones casi tocando el suelo, si no tocaban el suelo era por los tacones que ella usaba finos y de punta.

La joven cargaba un maletín muy elegante. No usaba aretes, pulseras ni collares. Era muy sencilla en realidad.

Tanto Deidara, como Sasori se le quedaron mirando, pasmados por los ojos verdes y su combinación con el cabello brillante.

Ambos sintieron una vergüenza que flotó hasta la realidad, su mundo se colapsó por la pena, del escenario que pintaban. ¡A volar con el director! ¡¿Qué iba a decir ella?

En el maletín había unas letras diminutas que decían: Tamirashi Diayuri.

_ Etto… - empezó a decir ella mirando el desastre.  
_ Podemos explicarlo – dijo Deidara – Solo estábamos am..  
_ Nosotros solo… - dijo Sasori intentando defenderse.

El director avanzó hacia los artistas. Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y luego sonrió.

_ ¡ ESTO SI ES ARTE !

__ ¿Eh?_ – pensó Deidara  
__ ¿Qué rayos?_ – Sasori no daba crédito a sus palabras.

Y la nueva joven Diayuri, simplemente se llevó una mano a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

_ No puede ser. . .

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Ok, esto fue lo que pasó: Tenia ya una idea del fic, algo salvaje ¬w¬ pero, no checaba algo, no me gustaría ver a Sasori como un asaltacunas! Era un canon, pero Sasori le llevaba casi 20 años a la tipa que iba a ser la OC! Y no! No me gustaba la idea. Y la borré. Luego pensé en una escuela y una discusión… y puff! Esta es la idea. Fue difícil, lo admito.

Esto es más que nada la introducción.

Perdonen la tardanza, les prometó que cada capítulo valdrá la pena =) Especialmente para **Katsumi of Doom.** Yo no dejo retos pendientes ^^

_Tamarashi Diayuri: ¿De donde salió el nombre? _

_Dream Fighter 1556.  
_


	2. II

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

_Narraciones y Diálogos  
__Pensamientos_  
-.-.-.-.-._  
_ Escritos

Artist Battle

Capítulo II de XII – Starting!

By. Dream Fighter 1556

* * *

__ Es simplemente adorable… y yo soy simplemente… un asco.-_ pensó el rubio.

La miraba, podía disfrutar del dulce aroma de su perfume, y contemplar la belleza intacta y dedicada de esa criatura de nombre Diayuri.

Diayuri, simplemente escuchar su nombre, desde la boca de quien fuera, o el solo hecho de recordarlo, hacía que la imagen de la chica de cabello naranja se riera y lo mirara dentro de su cabeza. Y ahora compartía el salón con ella, tres grandes artistas en el mismo sitio haciendo lo que mejor hacían: crear.

O como prefería decir Deidara: Un gran artista, un ángel con un pincel. Y un apestoso demonio de cabello rojo.

El día en que se conocieron por primera vez, ella se ofreció a ayudarlos a limpiar el lugar, ya que ella también trabajaría en ese salón, y quería ver un poco de orden. Y los tres en silencio comenzaron a recoger la pintura a su alrededor. (Claro, a regañadientes del Director que quería conservar el salón)

Ese mismo día, intentó acompañarla a su casa al momento en que salió del salón. Deidara fue al baño a limpiarse las manos, pero cuando regresó, ella ya se había ido. Al día siguiente la vio muy dedicada en un pequeño cuaderno. Aprovechó para intentar hablarle antes de que (el apestoso demonio de cabello rojo) Sasori, llegara.

_ Hey, Diayuri… - se acercó a ella, aunque parecía que ella no lo había escuchado. Se paró a su lado y observó lo que ella hacía, tenía un gran lienzo enfrente, y vagos trazos con un lápiz sumamente fino, las siluetas apenas visibles y unos delicados trazos en color azul, blanco y rosado en el borde de su lienzo. _ Hey me agrada tu técnica sabes; son ¿Acuarelas?... wow, la verdad te soy honesto, yo no se ocupar acuarelas, si lo intento arruinan mi obra, por eso prefiero los pasteles y acrílico. O las figuras de arcilla. Eso es mi fuerte, mi arte en escultura es lo que me trajo hasta aquí. Es algo explosivo. – Diayuri sin embargo ni se inmutó, seguía mojando el pincel una y otra vez en un vaso de vidrio con agua teñida de color azul lila. Y luego revolvía los colores en una paleta blanca de con pastillas de tonalidades azules, moradas y rosas. _ A juzgar por cómo vistes pensé que usarías colores más oscuros, como madera y… - Deidara se extrañaba por esa conducta, ¿lo estaba ignorando?_ no sé, ¿algo más selvático? O Boscoso. – la pintura de la chica empezaba a tener forma, era un lago durante la noche, con árboles que lo rodeaban por dos lados, y un vacío en el medio y hacia el fondo que terminaba con la luna brillante y enorme. – Oye, me agrada, es casi como si pudiera meter la mano dentro del agua… - pero no había respuesta por parte de ella. Y eso hacía que el rubio se pusiera un tanto nervioso.

Por no decir asustado.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió, y (el demonio apestoso) Sasori, entró y contempló a los dos jóvenes unos segundos. Frunció el ceño unos segundos y luego caminó.  
_ Buenos días Sasori-san – saludó Diayuri. Con su profunda y ensoñada voz. Giró durante un segundo para revisar su bolsa que había dejado detrás, y se topó con Deidara. - ¡Deidara-san! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado detrás de mí? – y luego pasó su mano por entre su cabello y su oreja, para dejar caer un auricular.  
__… Eso lo explica todo_ – había estado hablando como idiota a la nada, pensando que ella lo escuchaba, cuando en realidad ella estaba concentrada en su trabajo, y en su música.

**.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

La noche era oscura, iluminada por una hermosa luna blanca y resplandeciente. Salía del instituto con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa nocturna golpear su cara y jugar con su cabello rojo. Con su maletín en mano y la chamarra encima. Alzó la vista mientras suspiraba.

Frente a él, estaba una hermosa silueta con cabello ondeante que revisaba algo preocupada su maletín.

Siguió caminando, ahora en dirección a ella.

_ Diayuri-chan… - pensó cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca como para reconocerla. Y antes de que se acercara demasiado, vio en el suelo un pequeño monedero con forma de hada color purpura. Lo recogió y siguió caminando; hasta llegar a ella.

_ Maldita sea, donde esta esa cosa… se que la traía aquí. – murmuraba ella.  
_ Tamirashi – dijo Sasori.  
_ Sasori-san,  
_ ¿Se te perdió algo?  
_ Espero que no se me haya perdido; no encuentro mi monedero, estoy segura de que lo metí cuando salí del salón. – el viento de noche agitaba su cabello y su cara de frustración era notoria, aunque dulce ante los ojos del peli rojo.  
_ ¿Tu monedero? ¿Vas a tomar el transporte público a esta hora?  
_ Eh, bueno sí, mientras mi auto esta en el taller no tengo otra opción. Había pensado en un taxi, pero no me agrada que todos sean hombres. Sin ofender, pero me ha tocado que algunos sean demasiado pervertidos.  
_... – eso era peligroso -  
_ Por eso quiero mi monedero, también quiero saber cuánto dinero trai- no terminó la oración. Sasori levantó el recién hallado monedero con forma de hada ante los ojos de su compañera de salón.  
_ ¿Es este?  
_ Eh… si.  
_ Estaba tirado allá atrás.  
_ Gracias, Sasori-san – intentó agarrarlo, pero Sasori no lo permitió.- ¿Eh?  
_ ¿Crees que voy a dejar que vayas sola a tu casa a estas horas de la noche? Son casi las 10.  
_ Pues…  
_ Te acompañare… ¿Para dónde vas? – le preguntó el pelirrojo.  
_ Pues… - la dirección era bastante cercana a la casa de Sasori, se sorprendió un poco y al mismo tiempo se alegró de haber tenido tanta suerte; su nueva compañera a penas vivía cerca de dos cuadras más allá que la de él  
_ El mundo es tan pequeño – dijo y luego sonrió – te acompaño, yo también voy para allá.

Ambos caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la esquina, y tras ver varios autos pasar, uno de color verde limón avivó sus luces; Sasori hizo una seña para detenerlo y le dio paso a Diayuri.

_ Gracias- dijo ella mientras subía y sacaba su dinero. Cuando el pelirrojo vio las intenciones de la chica, apresuró el paso para evitar que ella depositara un solo centavo en la mano del conductor. Apartó con delicadeza la mano de ella, para luego él pagar con un billete.

La chica se quedó sorprendida, y se volteó de inmediato para evitar que el color rosado de sus mejillas la delatara. Avanzó intentando no tropezar hasta llegar a la mitad del camión, donde un asiento para dos estaba libre.

Sasori, no tardó en alcanzarla y sentarse a su lado. Cuando notó lo callada que resultaba la chica…  
_ Es de caballeros pagar el pasaje de una dama.  
_… Arigato…Sasori-san. – dijo ella sin expresión. Solamente una leve corvadura en su cuello intentando esconderse y un débil rubor natural en su rostro.  
_ No hay de que, siempre me enseñaron este tipo de modales. – intentó parecer natural.  
_ No hay muchos hombres que lo hagan.  
_ Eso lo sé, se a perdido mucho el trato bien dado a una dama.  
_ Me alegra saber que hay alguien por ahí con tan buena educación.  
_ Deberé tomar eso como un cumplido – sonrió el peli rojo.  
_… Si.

Transcurridos veinte minutos, en donde la plática fue más que nada para conocer los gustos de ambos, sobre todo en el sentido artístico. (Ambos descubrieron que eran demasiado diferentes, pero eso no quitaba que el uno del otro fuera extrañamente interesante, mientras Sasori era apasionado y sensible, con un calor y fuerza delicada, Diayuri era delicada y elegante, con un favorecido gusto por las técnicas de agua y combinaciones verdosas y azules). Ella se levantó pidiendo el paso, diciendo que la parada ya estaba cerca.  
_ Yo también voy a bajar, descuida.

Sasori en ese momento tuvo una visión, una visión bastante placentera para muchos hombres. El sentado y ella de pie frente a él, con el pecho a la altura de los ojos de Sasori, que aunque intentaba disimular la vista, le resultaba algo difícil dejar de mirar al frente. Después de todo, aunque aun eran jóvenes… las chicas de su generación (incluida ella) estaban bastante desarrolladas.

Se puso de pie para ahora rebasarla en estatura, y luego salió para darle el paso y bajar del camión.

_ No hay luz casi – dijo Sasori.  
_ De nuevo…  
_ Exacto. Bueno, te acompaño más cerca de tu casa.  
_ Gracias Sasori-san, pero estamos enfrente… - un alto edificio se alzaba ante ellos, las luces de las ventanas iluminaban con debilidad la calle, la entrada era lo más luminoso, no había faroles ni nada por el estilo.  
_ Oh, perdona.  
_ Muchas gracias por acompañarme, supongo que nos veremos mañana.  
_ Por supuesto.  
_ Entonces – nótese que estaba nerviosa – nos vemos. Sasori-san.  
_ Buenas Noches.

Tras unos segundos en donde ella dudaba que hacer, asintió con la cabeza como si tuviera una discusión con ella misma, y caminó directo a la entrada del edificio. Una construcción de apartamentos. El suyo estaba casi en medio, el cuarto piso para ser exactos. Una ultima mirada desde la puerta, la hizo estremecer, puesto que el pelirrojo no se había movido desde que ella avanzó.

¿Qué era eso?

Una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo desde su conversación; una aceleración en su sangre corriendo por sus venas desde la visión que pudo apreciar. Una delicada melodía sonando dentro de su cabeza con el eco de la voz de ella como instrumento principal. Su cabello avivadamente naranja parecía tener energía y vitalidad, una fuerza felina que se escondía en toda ella. Y una figura esbelta y provocadora con curvas marcadas incluso debajo de una gruesa chamarra.

¿Cómo iba Sasori dejar a semejante criatura caminar sola por las calles? El solo hecho de que alguien quisiera tocarla y la viera tan inocente y hermosa, le daba temor.

Se quedó mirando el edificio unos segundos, hasta que la luz de una ventana en el cuarto piso se encendió. Por ella se asomó alguien y pesar de la distancia, Sasori reconoció los brillantes ojos verdes de Diayuri. Sonrió ante ella, y giró a la derecha para ir caminando a su casa.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Ok! Lamento la demora, mi lap a sido raptada y mi acceso a Internet, denegado. Estoy atrasadísima con mis fics! =( Y este que dije semanalmente. Gomen. Pero no es facil ir al Internet para mí, y menos cuando estaba en semestrales… buu!

Pero bueno, he lo aquí. Se que no fue muy largo y en mi opinión, no es tan interesante, (Sasori es un pervert!) ( y Deidara un soquete! xD) bueno, es divertido… hahahaha.

Marcador dice. Sasori 1, Deidara 0. ¿Quién se qedara con la chica al final? Ha! Solo yo lo sé.

De repente se me salió lo romántico…"una descarga electrica recorriendo su cuerpo, una delicada melodía…" ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué me ocurre! Yo no hago eso… soy un asco para lo romantico… o ustedes que dicen? Apenas estamos calentando… (ayy! Esa palabra!) Hahaha Diayuri no sera un Mary Sue, descuiden.

Ja ne!


End file.
